I am Misaki
by topleka
Summary: I am Misaki. Misakikun, that is. Why do girls hate me? I may not be handsome like Oujirou, but on the layer it doesn't make a difference. Let's go Misakichi! We'll show the world!


I Am Misaki 

Disclaimer: Angelic Layer does not belong to me. I do not claim to have invented Angelic Layer, or own Angelic Layer. No money will be made from this fanfic. Do not use device near water, or you may be electrocuted. Does not allow for actual flight. Do not ingest on an empty stomach.

My name is Misaki. I am a Deus. No, I'm not Misaki Suzuhara, world famous Angelic Layer champion. I'm her classmate. And a guy, at that. Other guys say that I shouldn't be playing with dolls. They tell me Angelic Layer is for girls. They don't understand the rush you get when the match begins. They don't know how it feels to have the adrenaline pump, and to know that you are in full control. I love the layer, even if the other participants hate me. Girls look down on me. They think I'm invading their territory. They never treat Oujirou this way. They cheer for him, and fawn over him. Me? At best, I'm ignored. Mostly, I'm ridiculed.  
"Why are you playing in our games?" they ask. "We don't want you or your dumb angel."  
I never respond. My angel is a work of art. I created her not long after my match with Suzuhara-chan. The angel's name? Misakichi. I designed my angel to be small but flexible, with a sweet look of serenity and hope. Just like Suzuhara. Now that I think about it, Suzuhara is the only one who's ever stood up for me. While guys shunned me, and girls yelled at me, Suzuhara was always there with her sweet blushing face, telling them to stop. I don't want that anymore. I don't want to hide behind Suzuhara. I want the other fighters on the layer to accept me. Now is the time.

"Hey you! Misaki!" Kyoko snapped. I glanced at her, meeting her eyes for a brief second. "I'm going to beat you and your little angel," she said confidently. "You don't belong on the layer."  
She sat across from me, her headset resting snugly over her eyes. Around us, a large audience waited for the battle to begin. She and I were facing off in the Official Angelic Layer championship. The layer between us hummed a low note. I gave her no reply. Instead, I waited for her angel entry. With a flourish, she tossed her angel into the layer calling out, "Show me your power! Quinn!"  
Quinn landed with practiced ease on the layer. My turn. "Misakichi, we will show the world!" My angel Misakichi flew into the layer and landed gracefully in front of Quinn.  
The announcer called out "Angelic Fight!" and the fight commenced.  
Quinn began a charge towards Misakichi and began a barrage of punches and kicks. The fight had just begun, and I was already on the defensive. So far, Quinn had not landed any attacks, but Misakichi was moving dangerously close to the edge. "Misakichi...jump!" I thought. My small angel leapt into the air, and over Quinn. With a quick twist, Misakichi spun around, leg extended. She scored a direct hit on Quinn, lowering the angel's life points to less than half.  
"I can't let you win!" Kyoko screamed. "No more games!" Quinn ducked a punch from Misakichi, and with a low spin kick, knocked Misakichi off her feet. Misakichi fell to the ground, but rolled out of the way of Quinn's punch.  
"Come Misakichi. We will win," I said quietly. With two quick backflips, Misakichi gained some distance from Quinn.  
Kyoko smirked. "You can't get away from me," she said. Quinn dashed towards Misakichi. "It's time for my finishing move!" Quinn leapt into the air. "Storm Kick!" Quinn came down spinning, both her legs ready to lash out and toss Misakichi from the layer.  
"Misakichi!" I yelled. "Time for your finishing move!" Misakichi flipped over, balancing delicately on one hand. "Around the World!" Misakichi shifted her weight and balanced herself parallel to the layer. With a swing of her legs, her body spun around, catching Quinn as she came down. Misakichi's knees went barelling into Quinn's side and send the angel flying from the layer.  
The crowd was silent for a moment, then it burst into applause. The announcer declared "Misakichi! Win!" into his mike. "What an upset! Quinn's famous finishing move was stopped dead in its tracks by Misakichi's amazing Around the World finishing move!"  
I smiled for the first time that day, as I took Misakichi from the layer. We had won. We would go on to win. We would show the world.

I hope you enjoyed that. I thought that Misaki-kun deserved some attention. I don't plan on writing any more chapters unless lots of people request them.


End file.
